


May I have this dance?

by dreamiggy (Misha_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but in the spirit of Curtashi week, just something really soft and sweet, thought not for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_chan/pseuds/dreamiggy
Summary: Shiro reflects on his wedding day and realises he's finally where he should be





	May I have this dance?

Fireflies drifted by slowly outside the pavilion as the wedding reception slowly eased into the night. Shiro looked happily over the dimly lit room with a barely suppressed yawn at the memories of the day.

Empty glasses, scraps of the delicious dinner (a courtesy of Vrepit Sal’s) and flower petals covered the long tables where some guests were still quietly chatting and some were snoring after the long day. Coran was sleeping soundly cradling the wedding bouquet that he caught...an after effect of Iverson insisting on them comparing nunvil to moonshine.

Hunk was gesturing animatedly at Sal, his bowtie askew, in what seemed like an excited explanation of multi tiered wedding cakes. The galra listened attentively and if Shiro’s eyes were not cheating him from this far he was taking notes. Pidge was nodding off in the corner with her back to a deeply slumbering Kosmo who’s ears still seemed to pick up on even the slightest of noises in the room. Keith was still awake unlike Lance who seemed to have passed out on his shoulder. Shiro smiled in his direction and raised the flute of champagne at him that he was cradling. Keith rolled his eyes as he pointed at Lance but smiled back in kind.

Shiro couldn’t find the MFE pilots with his eyes, but chuckled as he remembered their shenanigans from the day past. Nobody knew that Ryan Kinkade was such a good dancer. He made Ina twirl gracefully and lifted Nadia in a turn that made her whoop with joy. Nobody got more flustered though than James when he got dipped to almost to the floor held only by his waist.

There might be another wedding soon, Shiro thought fondly.

He nodded at a few familiar faces still as a slow dance melody started softly over the speakers until his husband stepped back into his line of sight.

His husband.

The taste of that word was sweeter than Hunk’s lavish cake or the scent of Colleen’s flower arrangements.

Curtis looked devastatingly handsome even after the exhaustion of the day. He only wore his vest over his white shirt now that had its sleeves rolled up.

“A dance?” He asked reaching his hand out with a smile.

His eyes sparkled brighter than the galaxies...and however was Shiro supposed to say no?

“Of course, Mr Shirogane,” he replied with a smile and took the other’s hand.

Shiro lay his right hand carefully on his husband’s waist and they started to sway together slowly to the rhythm. 

The hand. That hand. It still felt out of place every now and then. At moments like this, he wished he could hold Curtis with both hands and to have him hold onto his upper arm instead of his back...

Curtis brushed his nose with his own to get his attention and as he looked up into those blue eyes he smiled at him sweetly. His hand slid down Shiro’s arms and brought his hands between the two of them.

“I love you, Shiro,” he kissed the Altean hand’s knuckles, holding it gently. “I love you, Takashi,” he continued placing a kiss on the other hand as well.

Shiro’s eyes widened for a second. How could Curtis always read him so well was beyond him. It’s the eyes. It must be those eyes.

“I love both the Admiral, and the...best Monsters and Mana player in the Garrison?” Curtis continued with a barely hidden smirk.

Shiro chuckled as well. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

“You spend too much time with Coran in the mess hall,” he chided the other playfully and laced their fingers together. It was awkward, the fit was not seamless but they made it work. Like they always did.

Curtis laughed his low rumble of a laugh that still made Shiro smile every time he heard it.

“Don’t worry, I only believe half of what he says,” he replied and placed a kiss against Shiro’s forehead. “For example when he said I should have the courage to ask you out.”

“I’ll have to promote him for that suggestion,” Shiro smiled back. He heard the drunken retelling of that story already a dozen times from various members of the crew. Apparently he was blind enough not to notice that his own communications officer has been pining after him for months.

“And not me?” Curtis asked back playfully.

“You are already the most important,” Shiro smiled back and enjoyed a slight flush that appeared on the other’s cheeks. “I love you Curtis Shirogane.”

“And I love you Takashi Shirogane. Now and forever.”

They danced together to the music even beyond its end, holding each other. After what felt like a lifetime they both felt finally at home.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @rainbowtoarrow and @fluffnissa for their in game Curtashi wedding ^^;


End file.
